


Rough Days Are Rougher Alone

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [8]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Relationships: Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Carla & Daniela (In the Heights), Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418
Kudos: 2





	Rough Days Are Rougher Alone

“Good morning, Vanessa,” Daniela says with a smile. The teenager grouchily grunts. Daniela raises her eyebrows. “Let’s try to be a little less grumpy than that, mijita.” Vanessa growls angrily, and Daniela knows immediately it was the wrong thing to say. Not that there’s anything quite right to say on the harder days. Daniela lifts her hands. “Lo siento, Vanessa. Would you like hot sauce on your eggs?” Daniela asks calmly. Vanessa snarls at the table and glares at it for a few minutes before responding.

“Yes.” Daniela nods appreciatively.

“Okay.” She pours just the right amount of hot sauce on Vanessa’s scrambled eggs and hands her the plate, complete with strawberries and a tortilla. “Eat up, chica.” Vanessa picks up her fork and takes a bite. Daniela sits down across from her with a plate and glass of water. She gives Vanessa some water, too.

“Gracias,” Vanessa mumbles.

“De nada,” Daniela cheerfully replies. By the time Vanessa’s cleared her plate, she’s in a much better mood. She picks up her dishes and washes them in the kitchen sink. “Good job, Vanessa,” Daniela praises, washing her own dishes. When chores are done, Daniela grabs her coat.“Carla has the salon this morning. Would you like to go to the park or the museum?” Vanessa smiles at this. Daniela knows she loves them.“

Both!” She shouts excitedly. Daniela chuckles good-naturedly.

“Well, I think we can do that...of course, we won’t be able to do everything, but we can still have fun, right?” Vanessa eagerly nods and unlocks the door. Daniela tuts at her and locks it again. “Coat, mija. And mittens, scarf, and hat. It’s cold out there.” Vanessa reluctantly lets Daniela bundle her up in the winter clothes.

“Can we go now?” Vanessa snaps. Daniela raises an eyebrow. Vanessa glares at her.

“Do we need to stay home?” Daniela asks. Vanessa huffs snd folds her arms. Daniela sits down on the couch. “You need an attitude adjustment before we go anywhere.” Vanessa stamps her foot angrily and screams for what she feels is an injustice. Daniela sits silently on the couch. The teenager stomps her feet again, then kicks the couch. Her caregiver doesn’t flinch. Finally, Vanessa sniffles and bursts into tears. She cries loudly, not knowing how else to express her emotions. After a moment, Daniela appears beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. She strokes Vanessa’s hair. “Shh, I’m here,” Daniela murmurs. “Estoy aquí, hija.”

“It’s not fair!” Vanessa sobs. “You never do anything right! It ain’t fair!” Daniela sighs softly.

“Is that how you feel, honey?” She probes gently. Vanessa nods, humiliated and furious. Daniela rubs her back more. “Okay. How can I help you feel better?” Vanessa looks away. The concept of someone being okay with her hectic emotions and actually caring about them is still very new to her.

“Buttercup,” Vanessa says, her voice breaking. Daniela suppresses a smile and leaves to get Vanessa’s stuffed puppy. She brings him back and hands him to Vanessa, clutches the stuffed puppy close. “Buttercup,” Vanessa hiccups, crying. It comes out sounding more like bu-uh. Daniela pats Vanessa’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Are you feeling better?” She asks.

“Mhm.” Daniela smiles.

“I’m glad you feel better. We don’t have time to go to the museum, but we can still go to the park if you want to.” Vanessa sniffles and nods.“Okay.” She rubs her eyes and stands up, her hair swishing. Daniela gently pulls the hat Carla made on the young girl’s head. It reads Vanessa in purple. Daniela chuckles every time she sees it. Vanessa, all bundled up, follows her out the door to the park.

(Later that day)

“Where’s V?” Carla asks.“She went to go get us lunch,” Daniela replies. “Well, I sent her to Claudia’s to get lunch. She’ll probably keep her there for a little while.” Carla smiles ruefully.“Is she having a rough day?” Daniela nods.“It’s going better now.”“She’s lucky to have you looking after her, you know. Rough days are rougher alone.” Daniela smiles a little. That’s certainly true.


End file.
